


someday they’ll be grateful

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so here’s another nightmareto keep youawake
Series: disjointed narratives [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	someday they’ll be grateful

you become

d e a f

to the screams

of the 

victims

(but that makes it sound

like 

_you_

hurt them)

* * *

it’s all their fault

them, with their

muddy blood 

(their fault for your

c h o i c e s)

how to pretend

that they

still

don’t 

**haunt you**

* * *

and your words aren’t 

your own

just 

_echoes_

of other people’s

sounds

* * *

so here’s another nightmare

to keep you awake

at night

* * *

can’t wash the blood 

off your hands?

don’t worry,

*death*

will

* * *

but someday you’ll

you'll

you'll

**w i n**

and they’ll be

**grateful**


End file.
